What is a Richard?
by Crystalas
Summary: a story for the Jackbots! while talking about the wonders of life and meaning they come across an important question...what is a Richard? believe me it's better than it sounds...ONESHOT!


The one group of characters I find that have had very little coverage on the show and the fanfic is the Jack-bots. Jack's already told us they have emotion chips and they way they act sometimes show they have intelligence when they aren't getting blasted to bits!

So here it is a one shot fanfic for the robots!

The Summary is the jack-bots that every night the Jack-bot sneak out to talk and stuff, however one night a conversation leads to a very important question…what is a Richard?

**What is a Richard?**

It was near two o clock in the morning and Jack had decided it was bedtime; he gave a yawn and looked back at his jack bot that were all tucked up in their recharge chambers.

"Night guys" he yawned and went upstairs as he turned off the light. A few seconds later the darkness was pierced by robot eyes as they looked around.

"Sir is now out of hearing sensor range," whispered Jack-bot 132 as they snuck out of their chambers like disobedient children who knew it way past their bedtime "So what do you guys want to do?"

"I'm heading to the library" Jack-bot 143 declared.

"I can't see what you find so interesting, what can you find in those outdated books that you can't find surfing the internet?" Jack-bot 132 demanded "They're boring!"

"There's plenty of information that is yet to be processed onto the internet and their mostly in books!"

"Tell us if you find anything interesting!" called Jack-bot 211 as Jack-bot 143 headed upstairs, Jack-bot 132 snatched up the TV remote and pointed at the television.

"The discovery channel I loved this show!" one beamed.

"Why?"

"It's interesting to see how other creatures operate"

"Speaking of which what are those two animals doing?" Jack-bot 211 demanded and they all stopped to watch the two lions in the 'circle of life' programme.

"Hmm…yes an interesting concept perhaps they're fighting?"

"No I have seen this before in a magazine I once found while cleaning Master's room out however it was human doing the activity" Jack-bot 156 said.

"Humans do this too?" another demanded and stared at the TV "What for?"

"I believe it's called 'reproducing' or better known as 'sex' by doing this ritual they create another human called a baby" Jack-bot 132 said "I've seen it on a programme called 'from here to maternity' a midwifery programme"

"Personally I found that extremely disgusting I mean what human would put a baby inside their bodies? And then push it out again? It looked very unpleasant"

"I think the process of sexual intercourse is supposed to be enjoyable" Jack-bot 132 said "The baby is like a secondary option for the activity"

"You mean a side effect?" Jack-bot 211 demanded "Whoa what a nasty side effect!"

"That isn't true most people loved babies"

"Hey I just thought of something" Jack-bot 156 asked "If all creatures do these activities…why don't we?"

"Cos we're intelligent!" Jack-bot 132 "Animals do this not us"

"But human are intelligent, yet they do it" Jack-bot 156 asked "yet again they have a thing called 'genders'"

"Genders?" Jack-bot 211 inclined "What's that?"

"Well Master is what people would call a 'boy' or 'male' a person like Subject Wuya would be called a 'girl' or 'female'" Jack-bot 156 explained "If you cross-reverence the two different genders you would see different attributes that separate the genders"

"Like what?"

"Well look at Subject Wuya she has two lumps on her chest called 'mammary glands' or 'breasts' she has a more feminine appearance and has a organ called a womb, apparently this is where a baby is built while inside the mother"

"So females have breasts and produce babies?"

"Exactly while a male like master has a flatter and wider chest and have organs which help the beginning process of a baby"

"What the organ called?"

"I don't know" Jack-bot 156 said "I think it's called a 'Richard'"

"Richard?"

"Well isn't the term Dick supposed to be a short nickname for Richard?"

"Good question"

"We'll have to ask master tomorrow if he is male surely he'll know"

The next day as Jack crawled out from bed completely bedraggled, last night he had barely slept a wink a side affect from working with technology is that his head was always swilling with ideas, this tend to lead to bad bouts of insomnia. He sat down and looked at the breakfast that was laid before him, just the sight of it made him feel tired. Jack-bot 156 sidled up to him.

"Good morning sir" he said.

"Oh hey" he muttered and took a small bite of toast.

"Sir Can I ask a question" Jack-bot 156 asked and Jack glanced at him.

"Sure shoot"

"Shoot what?"

"I mean ask your question" Jack sighed "Sheesh sometimes you guys are as bad as Omi"

"Well sir we were all wondering what a Richard is"

"Huh?"

"We were talking last night and a question that came up was what a Richard was" Jack-bot declared "it is an organ a male has and seeing as you are male then logic dictates you should know"

"A male organ called Richard?" Jack demanded.

"Perhaps I should retrieve a visual form of this?" Jack-bot 156 suggested.

"Err…yeah please" Jack mumbled and carried on nibbling his toast as Jack-bot 156 vanished to get the picture. Jack almost choked when it returned with its visual form for a Richard.

"Where did you find that!" he shrieked.

"Under your bed while on cleaning duty" Jack-bot 156 said matter-of-fact and then pointed to a picture of a Richard which a women was very fondly holding.

"That is a Richard correct?" it asked innocently, Jack had regained his composure and took a deep breath.

"You mean a dick…or a penis?" Jack inclined.

"Yes do you have one?"

"Yeah I'd be worried if I didn't!" Jack mumbled and then looked at the Jack-bot "I'm gonna put this simply you screwed up Jack-bot: put that back where you found it and stay away from my room!"

Author's note:

THIS IS TO ANYONE CALLED RICHARD! I mean no offence so please don't flame me!


End file.
